


Camper Crush

by smoaknsnow6



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknsnow6/pseuds/smoaknsnow6
Summary: One of Zari campers has a crush on Nate but Nate likes Zari
Relationships: Nate Heywood & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Kudos: 8





	Camper Crush

Zari hasn't always been the biggest fan of summer camp, but this was different. She didn't have the feeling that she was alone or controled. The one problem she had was that she couldn't tell the cabins apart.

"Do you know which cabin is which?" Zari asked Nate as they were walking into the camp grounds. 

Nate turned to her and said "Lets worry about that once we get assigned to a cabin." Zari stopped looking around aimlessly and began to follow Nate. They made their way to the directors cabin and got assigned the Hedgehog cabin and Groundhog cabin. They gathered their campers and split off. 

After about 1 hour of talking to the campers, Zari learned that one of her campers, Ellie had a crush on Nate. A few days passed and Nate and Zari got settled in and used to their surroundings. Zari snuck into the Mess Hall and grabbed a donut. After she finished eating, she snuck out from where she was hiding and ran into Nate.

"Ouch!" Zari said after falling down. She looked up and saw Nate who was covered in mud from playing tug-of-war. He helped her up and she examined the bump on her head.

"You okay?" Nate asked. He watched as she winced from touching her bump.

"Yeah, I probably just need an ice pack." Zari responded laughing. "I was actually on my way to find you" she said. She couldn't help but smile and look into his eyes.

"What for?" Nate asked wiping mud off his shirt. He looked up to see her.

"I thought it'd be nice to see you, and tell you one of my campers thinks you're cute." Zari said. Nate blushed as she began to get some mud off his face. 

"Well that can't be true." Nate said with a smile looking at Zari. He noticed that she had blood on her face from a cut. Before he could say anything, the words "Well she's not wrong. You are pretty cute." Came out of Zari's mouth.

Nate forgot what he was about to say and stood there stunned for a few seconds. Hoping he would snap out of it, Zari kissed him. He came out of the trance and kissed her again. They started to head to the mess Hall to grab some ice. 

"You're gonna need a bit more than ice" Nate said getting the blood off her forehead. She looked at him with an indescribable expressions on her face. 

"You owe me a donut." Zari said. He knew he would owe her something. With that they kissed and got the day to themselves.


End file.
